creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Creepypasta - Mortal Kombat
Era un día muy cansado, cuando pasé cerca de un puesto de videojuegos, vi un juego llamado Mortal Kombat 2VS y yo dije que ese era el único juego de Mortal Kombat que me faltaba ya que era un coleccionista de dicha saga, le dije al vendedor cual era el costo y me lo vendió muy barato. A mí se me hizo muy raro pero de todos modos como no era caro me lo llevé y pues lo disfruté. Llegué a mi casa, no había nadie, ya que mi familia había salido de viaje, osea mi hijo y mi esposa. thumb|256px Encendí la Xbox 360, ya que solo era para esa consola, esperé y mientras cargaba, decidí ver el estuche del disco, ya que era muy curioso. Saqué el papel de la imagen del juego y en lo blanco, escrito en marcador rojo, decía algo así: "Do not play this game if you don't want to die. Yo no le tomé importancia ya que no sabía inglés. Cuando cargó el juego me apareció en el menú solo, así como con sangre de verdad y una animación flash a la hora de dar en play, yo dí y solo venía con 2 personajes no recuerdo muy bien los nombres, o mas bien, no existían en el juego, ya que yo era muy fan de Mortal Kombat. Uno se llamaba Backdead y el otro se llamaba Satadead parecían muy reales. Yo elegí a Satadead ya que se veía más fuerte. Cuando empezó el juego pasó un corto, el corto trataba sobre gente que iba caminando con cabezas humanas (parecía muy real), después de eso empezó el juego, estaba muy emocionado. Yo trataba de mover a a mi personaje pero solo se me quedaban mirando,estuve esperando un buen rato porque pensé que solo era un error, pero como nada pasaba, decidí reiniciar la Xbox 360, pero a la hora que iba a presionar el botón, dijo: "DEAD DEAD DEAD". Y lo dijo muy fuerte y eso hizo que me alejara del botón, ya que yo pensé que ya se había destrabado. Traté de apagar la consola desde el mando pero nada, trate de salirme desde el menú de pausa sin ningún resultado, hasta que llamaron a mi celular y escuché la misma voz de mi personaje en ese momento lo que me dijo fue lo siguiente: "You have fallen into the hands of the DEVIL, you have no escape". Yo, muy asustado. traté de apagar la consola, no funcionaba. Entré en desesperación, los personajes del Mortal Kombat seguían mirándome, yo me puse en una esquina de mi departamento. Después de 9 horas, en esa esquina la Xbox 360 empezó a sacar las 3 luces rojas pero parpadeaba muy locamente, todo a mi alrededor se empezó a poner rojo yo cada vez me ponía más rojo como si me estuviera asoleando, me ardía la piel como nunca antes lo había sentido, poco a poco se me empezaron a caer pedazos de piel. Perdí el conocimiento por unos segundos, de repente, en frente de mi cara se me puso, algo así como Satán, él era rojo, tenía forma de caballo y era muy alto, me agarró del cuello (casi asfixiándome) y me dijo algo que ni siquiera entendí, y me dejo ahogando. Desperté y vi mi piel con quemaduras de tercer grado, sin grande parte de mi piel y una mordida en mis costillas, me quede en estado de shock por un rato y entonces divisé una carta que estaba escrita con sangre que decía: "You have cancer and you have 31 years of life this very record, and this time I was very, very good to you to let you escape, I take your soul". Que al español seria: >Tienes cáncer y tienes 31 años de vida, estás muy grave, y esta vez fui muy, pero muy bueno contigo al dejarte escapar, me llevé tu alma. Decidí deshacerme de todos mis vídeojuegos. Tuve una recaída y quedé muy mal. Escapé de mi casa, de mi familia, solo para que no les pasará lo que a mí, ahora me quedan 15 días de vida y decidí escribir esto para que al menos tenga un testimonio de como morí o desaparecí y no les pase esto a ustedes, ni a mi familia. Categoría:Videojuegos